


Далеко от идеала

by Anonymous



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, porn without porn, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Происходящее по-прежнему далеко от идеала</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Далеко от идеала

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-2х01 "The Beantown Bailout Job". Возможны спойлеры.

— Так значит, она тебя всё-таки отшила, — светским тоном комментирует Элиот, и Нейт целую секунду обдумывает, не сделать ли вид, что он не понимает, о чём идёт речь. Правда, с Элиотом это, скорее всего, не сработает, поэтому он выбирает вариант потоньше.  
— А, ты про Софи, — откликается он с точно рассчитанной долей недоумения и мысленно кивает: да, всё так, не больше и не меньше. — Нет, у неё просто свидание.  
Элиот молча смотрит на него, но в уголках рта у него прячется хорошо знакомая Нейту насмешливая улыбка, и Нейт всё-таки не выдерживает:  
— Что? — с наигранным возмущением пожимает плечами он. — Я рад за неё. Мы же друзья.  
Элиот откликается неопределённым хмыканием, которое по незнанию можно даже принять за согласие. Нейт, благодаря опыту, уже не делает подобных ошибок, и потому легко улавливает элиотовский сарказм, но тема развития не получает: Элиот отлично чувствует, когда Нейт врёт, особенно если при этом Нейт пытается врать прежде всего себе — но в большинстве случаев он не даёт себе труда вытягивать из Нейта правду и даже просто ловить его на вранье. Обычно они ограничиваются тем, что Элиот обозначает своё недоверие, а Нейт делает вид, что ничего не заметил — если, конечно, речь не идёт о серьёзной угрозе команде или лично Нейту. Тогда Элиот не стесняется высказываться напрямик. Но, видимо, усложнение его и без того запутанных отношений с Софи Элиот не считает серьёзной угрозой. А жаль, Нейт был бы совсем не против, если бы кто-то другой решил за него эту проблему. Увы, в случае с этим противником на помощь Элиота рассчитывать не приходится.  
От размышлений его отвлекает щелчок пульта и голоса дикторов сразу шести спортканалов, вспыхивающих на экранах. Нейт переводит на Элиота уже не такой наигранно возмущённый взгляд.  
— Это моя квартира, — напоминает он бог весть который раз за последние дни, и Элиот пожимает плечами. Нейт думает, что привычка к немногословности — это, конечно, прекрасно, особенно в противовес бесконечной болтовне Хардисона, но в такие моменты, как этот, она всерьёз выводит его из себя. — Ты случаем к себе домой не собираешься?  
На этот раз он удостаивается от Элиота серьёзного, почти мрачного взгляда.  
— Нейт, ты сегодня упрятал за решётку одного из боссов ирландской мафии. Который, кстати, уже пытался на днях тебя убить.  
— И наёмника мы отправили за решётку тоже, — напоминает Нейт резонно. Потом смысл сказанного доходит до него полностью: — Ты что, решил поиграть в телохранителя?  
Неприятность заключается в том, что при желании Элиот игнорирует его сарказм с не меньшей лёгкостью, чем наоборот.  
— Моё дело гарантировать твою безопасность, — без тени иронии откликается Элиот, а в следующую секунду в глазах снова вспыхивает насмешливый огонёк. — И, кроме того, я уже выписался из отеля. Ты же не выставишь меня на улицу?  
Нейт неразборчиво бормочет себе под нос. Ему очень хочется ответить что-нибудь в духе «не сомневаюсь, „У Макрори‟ ты быстро найдёшь девицу, которая с удовольствием тебя приютит» — но он сдерживается. По правде сказать — но только не вслух, конечно же — он рад видеть Элиота. Он рад был видеть их всех и рад был снова приняться за дело. Их появление выдернуло его из полугодичной спячки и удержало в очередной раз от возвращения к бутылке. К несчастью, все четверо отлично это понимают, так что положение Нейта заранее проигрышное. Он тяжело вздыхает, смотрит на вопросительно приподнятые брови Элиота и думает, что они впятером всё-таки слишком много времени проводят вместе — дурные привычки начинают распространяться как вирус гриппа. Он поворачивается к лестнице, чтобы уйти наверх. Не признаваться же, в самом деле, что ему даже лестна такая забота.  
Потом в голову приходит другая мысль, и Нейт останавливается. Снова поворачивается к Элиоту и видит, что тот не следит за игрой — ни за одной из шести игр на экранах — а продолжает смотреть на него. Пару секунд Нейт колеблется: в конце концов, последние полгода они даже не разговаривали, да и до того их... чем бы оно ни было, вызывало у Нейта смешанные чувства. Может быть, не стоит сейчас заново всё начинать — но любопытство и дух авантюризма опять настойчиво побуждают его попробовать.  
Он подходит к Элиоту и, как тогда, больше года назад, целует его в губы. Как и тогда, в первые несколько секунд ничего не происходит, но на этот раз пауза длится меньше: Нейт чувствует, как приоткрываются губы под его губами, и ещё несколько мгновений они целуются так — тихо, почти невинно, едва переходя грань. Первым отстраняется Элиот. Он отступает на полшага назад, тянется за пультом; когда он наклоняется, волосы на долю секунды скрывают его лицо. Он выпрямляется, чуть раздражённо отбрасывая их назад; глазами указывает на лестницу, поднимая бровь, и Нейт кивает. Оставаться внизу рискованно: зная остальных, нельзя наверняка утверждать, что кому-нибудь из них не придёт в голову явиться к Нейту домой среди ночи. С них станется, и хотя Нейт почти уверен, что ни Паркер, ни Хардисон не осудят происходящее, если узнают (реакцию Софи предугадать сложнее, но и она скорее обидится, чем станет судить), ему совершенно не хочется ничего объяснять. Элиоту, подозревает он, тоже. Неловких ситуаций проще избегать, чем разбираться с последствиями; поднявшись наверх, они выиграют больше, чем потеряют в спонтанности за следующий десяток секунд.  
Поднимаясь на первую ступеньку, Нейт слышит, как за спиной вновь умолкают экраны. В тишине он успевает подумать, что, кажется, опыт так его ничему и не учит — и уходит наверх, не столько слыша, сколько чувствуя Элиота у себя за спиной.  
Наверху они не торопятся избавляться от одежды, но целуются уже по-настоящему, всерьёз. Нейт не без труда ориентируется в собственных ощущениях. За те полгода, что их команда просуществовала впервые, они с Элиотом занимались сексом с десяток раз, так что всё это не должно быть в новинку, но Нейт не чувствует той уверенности, которая приходит с опытом и знанием партнёра. Он не уверен даже в своих реакциях: последний раз, когда он спал с кем-то и не был при этом пьян, ещё был жив Сэм, а «кем-то» была Мэгги. Он смутно помнит, что происходило между ним и Элиотом в тот десяток раз — представляет в общих чертах, но никакой конкретикой в памяти это представление не отзывается. Всё как будто снова впервые, и Нейт пока не уверен, радует ли его это: если он что и помнит с прежних пор, так это что тогда всё было исключительно просто — и он не хочет ничего теперь усложнять. Видит Бог, сложностей ему и без того хватает.  
Без отупляющего алкогольного тумана ощущения делаются острее. К тому же, последние полгода Нейт был слишком занят тем, что приводил обломки своей жизни в порядок и пытался не свалиться обратно в бутылку, чтобы заводить новые знакомства, а потом разыгрывать необходимые брачные ритуалы. Шесть месяцев двойного воздержания, от виски и от секса, тоже дают о себе знать.  
Нейт чувствует перемену и в Элиоте. Среди того немногого, что сохранилось в памяти от прошлого опыта, осталось и удивление: тогда Нейт ждал, что их секс будет жёстким, может быть, даже грубым, но оказалось, что Элиот осторожен. В его осторожности не было ни нежности, ни особой заботы — просто внимательность человека, который знает за собой привычку полагаться на силу и не хочет ненароком перейти какую-нибудь границу. Он внимателен и сейчас, но Нейт не чувствует в этом внимании прежнего напряжения — как будто Элиот доверяет ему самому позаботиться о себе и прервать всё, если что-то пойдёт не так.  
В конце концов, они всё-таки раздеваются и оказываются на кровати. Происходящее по-прежнему далеко от идеала: они пока плохо понимают друг друга, слишком плохо для людей, у которых этот раз далеко не первый, и приходится пользоваться методом проб и ошибок, чтобы понять, что работает, а что нет, что неприятно, а что, наоборот, доставляет удовольствие. Постепенно Нейт припоминает и ещё кое-что: тогда, в те первые полгода, их секс был игрой преимущественно в одни ворота, и он не столько участвовал в этой игре, сколько позволял пользоваться собой. Нет, не пользоваться, мысленно поправляет он себя, секунду подумав. Власть над происходящим неизменно оставалась у него в руках; Элиот просто каким-то образом избавил его от чувства, что он отвечает за эту власть. Сейчас Нейту нравится снова чувствовать свою ответственность, нравится вернувшееся ощущение контроля. К его удивлению, Элиот легко уступает ему ведущую роль, позволяя изучать себя почти как куклу.  
Элиот явно старается держаться расслаблено, но Нейт чувствует едва заметное напряжение мускулов под своими руками и думает, что знает причину. Такое вынужденное бездействие, должно быть, Элиоту некомфортно, оно заставляет его открываться — больше, чем он обычно привык. Ведёт он себя очень тихо, почти беззвучно дышит приоткрытым ртом, не издавая ни звука, ни стона, и всё это не облегчает задачу Нейта. Тем удивительней, что возбуждение, которого даже не было толком вначале, только растёт.  
Нейт ловит себя на том, что не ждал этого. Физически — да, но механизмы физического возбуждения здоровой, ничем не одурманенной особи мужского пола ему хорошо известны, тут нет ничего неожиданного. Неожиданно то, что к физическому возбуждению примешивается что-то ещё. Тогда, в первый раз, им двигало исключительно любопытство, потом, главным образом — потребность в физической разрядке и нежелание быть одному. Теперь... он не уверен, что точно знает, что именно двигает им теперь. Ситуация не слишком располагает к вдумчивым размышлениям, но сейчас он хотя бы отдаёт себе отчёт в своих действиях. Достаточно, чтобы понимать: всё это продолжается слишком давно, чтобы считаться случайностью. Непривычная ясность этой мысли грозит стремительным отрезвлением, но в этот момент Элиот чуть прикусывает его за шею, и Нейт пользуется случаем отогнать тревожащее соображение прочь. Благодарение Богу, у него это всегда хорошо получается.  
Плюс в том, что чем сильнее они оба заводятся, тем становится проще. А может быть, они просто начинают, наконец, лучше понимать друг друга. Накал продолжает расти, и мелкие промахи имеют всё меньше и меньше значения. Мысли отступают на второй план, уступая место желаниям, и чем дальше, тем раскованнее они им следуют.  
Нейт выпрямляется на коленях между раскинутых ног Элиота, проходясь пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, и останавливается, спохватившись. Среди немногого прочего он помнит, что тогда, прежде, их сексуальные практики никогда не нарушали определённых границ: ничего такого, что не происходит между мальчишками время от времени в раздевалках и душевых старшей школы. Тогда ему не приходило в голову задумываться о причинах, но сейчас мысль об этом заставляет медлить. Сам Нейт далёк от того, чтобы привязывать мужественность к ролям в постели; но в том квази-милитаристическом мире, к которому привык Элиот, с его жёсткой иерархией и истово исповедуемым мачизмом, этот вопрос — совсем не пустой звук. Нейт не пытается утверждать своё доминирование и роль вожака стаи, но не имеет представления, как это обозначить без слов, а заговорить об этом вслух — верный способ убить весь настрой на корню; впрочем, Нейт думает, что всё равно не готов заводить такой разговор на трезвую голову. Прийти к решению он так и не успевает, просто чувствует ответное движение Элиота — и предпочитает счесть его достаточным ответом на все свои теоретические сомнения.  
Сначала всё оказывается чертовски неудобно; отсутствие у Нейта какого бы то ни было подобия личной жизни в последние полгода означает отсутствие в его квартире таких полезных вещей как смазка и презервативы. Впрочем, воспользоваться вторым без первого всё равно едва ли бы удалось. Нейт и так почти успевает пожалеть о решении обойтись как есть; если для него происходящее почти болезненно, несмотря на всю осторожность, он предпочитает не думать, каково сейчас Элиоту. На то, чтобы привыкнуть, уходят минуты; замерев, они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Возбуждение немного отступает; Нейт видит, как взмокшие от пота волосы Элиота липнут к коже, как он закусывает губу и старается дышать ровно; чувствует, как собственный пот выступает на лбу и скатывается по вискам.  
Проходит невыносимо много времени, прежде чем Нейт решается шевельнуться. Он старается двигаться аккуратно, насколько это возможно, но, кажется, поначалу всё равно причиняет боль. Впрочем, он не уверен — сосредоточиться опять становится сложно. Постепенно они находят подходящий, почти издевательски размеренный ритм, и возбуждение снова начинает расти, медленно и неуклонно.  
Первым кончает Нейт, зажмурившись и бормоча ругательства сквозь стиснутые зубы. Потом он отодвигается и помогает Элиоту рукой, пытаясь по возможности отдышаться. Удовлетворение тяжёлой вязкой волной разливается по телу. Не лучший секс в жизни, может быть, даже не лучший их секс — воспоминания на этот счёт смутные — но ему сейчас хорошо. Чем-то напоминает опьянение, лениво думает он, чуть приоткрывая глаза. Если не поворачивать головы, Элиот едва попадает на самый-самый край его периферийного зрения, но Нейт всё равно видит, как он быстро облизывает губы и слышит в тишине его негромкое частое дыхание. Нейт и правда чувствует себя немного пьяным. Мир приобретает знакомую мягкость очертаний и одновременно становится упорядоченней, проще... ясней. И если бы он подумал ещё немного, ему пришло бы в голову, что впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя целым, а не собранным из осколков — но прелесть этого мягкого размытого мира в том, что там можно не думать о подобных вещах. Прелесть этого мира в том, что там всё идёт так, как хочется Нейту.  
Через некоторое время он закрывает глаза снова, и потому не видит, и даже не столько слышит, сколько чувствует, как Элиот поднимается. Потом слушает, как в душе шумит вода, стихает; шаги, шорох одежды. Когда он снова открывает глаза, Элиот почти заканчивает одеваться. На всё про всё у него, по прикидкам Нейта, у него уходит минут семь — на две, а то и три минуты больше, чем в обычных не требующих спешки обстоятельствах.  
— Я думал, ты остаёшься, — замечает Нейт, чувствуя всю ту же расслабленную лень в своём голосе.  
Элиот вскидывает на него глаза, машинальным жестом стряхивает с лица влажную прядь волос.  
— Остаюсь, — подтверждает он и указывает взглядом на дверь. — Внизу. На случай, если твои ирландские друзья решат прислать кого-то с визитом.  
Нейт хмыкает.  
— Ну да. Твоя задача — обеспечивать мою безопасность.  
Элиот ничего не отвечает, просто продолжает застёгивать рубашку. Нейт переводит взгляд в потолок. Остаться одному — приятная перспектива. Он бы предпочёл остаться совсем один, без всякой самопровозглашённой охраны, но знает, что спорить с Элиотом бессмысленно. Спорить не хочется. Намного проще оставить всё так, как есть.  
Нейт слышит, как щёлкает замок, и поворачивает голову к двери. Элиот стоит на пороге и смотрит на него с так хорошо знакомой Нейту полуусмешкой, как будто знает мысли Нейта как минимум не хуже его самого.  
— Это хорошо, что ты вернулся, — наконец говорит Элиот и выходит, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.  
Нейту немножко неуютно от мысли, что он не знает, что на это ответить.


End file.
